No Title
by WoooHooo
Summary: My story doesn't have a title right now but its about Rosalie who lives on the Northen Beaches of Sydney and she meets Emmett when he comes to Australia with his Dad who is a buisness assosiate with Carlisle Rose's Dad. Better than it sounds. All human.
1. Chapter 1: My Family

"Hey, Edward. What's for dinner?" I enquired, smelling basil, cumin, chicken and coriander.

"Just this new recipe Bella's dad found, he thought it would be to advanced for her culinary abilities so she asked me if I would make it for her."

"So you mean we don't get to eat this? But it smells so good."

"Sure, didn't Mum tell you they were coming over tonight?"

"Nah, I've been out all day so she hasn't had a chance."

"You know I don't like it when you go off surfing by yourself, especially when you're gone all day, You'll end up with skin cancer."

"Hey stress less. God, I wasn't alone ok. I was with Tate and a couple of his mates. And I wore heaps of zinc and shit so don't worry. Seriously I'm fifteen you're worse then Mum or Dad."

Cough!

"What is it Dad?"

"Come on Rose you know the rules no swearing."

"Sorry. I'll remember that."

Well as you can see I have an over protective older brother - Edward, not that I hate him for it, it just gets a git annoying, I really don't know how Bella can stand it seeing that he's worse with her than with me. I swear if he had the chance he would lock her in a fire proof, water tight, super strong vault to make sure nothing will happen to her.

Then there's Dad. He's thirty and already the head of his own pharmaceutical company. He's the best Dad ever even though he makes most of my friends swoon over his charming good looks which I think is gross because he's fifteen years their senior. He goes by the name of Carlisle and you better not swear because he hates it.

Tate is also around. He's thirteen and likes to surf just as much as the rest of us. Edward, Dad, Tate and myself usually go for a surf at least once a day, but if Tate got his way he'd want to be in the water twenty four seven. But who can blame him we live right on the doorstep of one of the best beaches of all the Northern Beaches of Sydney. He can be a bit annoying like all younger brothers but he's still great.

Esme is my Mother and she is like the order in our family without her Dad would never be at work and we would never get to school. She's the one that gets us up at five to swim and gets as to the beach at six. She sit on sand and watches us while we surf. Without her we'd all be burn to a crisp, moneyless, beach bums. But she's not just a bossy sports mum that drags us from one place to the next whinging about how pointless the whole thing is, she's kind, compassionate and loving and she's the best Mum in the world.

Oh, I almost forgot myself. I'm Rosalie Cullen, but everyone calls me Rose. I am fifteen years of age, which makes me the middle child in my family;

Edward's two years older and Tate is two years younger. I have blond hair that reaches to about half way down my back. I'm also quite tanned due to the fact I'm always at the beach. That's about it, I love surfing, enjoy a kick flip on Tate's skate board every once and a while, and I almost forgot again I'm adopted. Well we all are; Edward was adopter when he was two, I was almost one and Tate was three. Not that I wish I wasn't or anything like that; I love my brothers and parents and it doesn't even seem like we are, it seems like we we're ment to be found by the Cullens and I'm glad we were.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

I was just setting the table when I heard he knock.

"That would be Bella and Charlie. Could you get the door for me Rose? I've sort of got my hands full here." Edward called from the kitchen.

"Yep."

"Hey Char…" I was in the process of greeting Charlie and Bella when I actually saw who was at the door.

"Ummm, hello. This is the Cullen residence can I help you at all?" I asked the muscled guy in front of me.

"Yes, we're hear to see Carlisle. Our plane got in early and I only had directions to here. I hope we're not interrupting anything." He answered in a deep American accent.

"No we were just waiting for some guests to arrive. Please come in and I'll go find Dad.

I knew where Dad would be, in his office on his computer. I wonder why he hadn't told us about these people coming.

"Dad?"

"Yes Rose. How can I help?"

"Ummm, there's some people down stairs. They said their flight got in early. They sound American."

"Ah, yes that would be the Hales, they own a lot of hospitals in America, we're planning on getting the rights to be their supplier. Well I better go say hello."

When we got back to the living room there were five people sitting there not the two that initially saw. There was now the big muscled man I spoke to at the door, the lady who he was with (I'm guessing that's his wife), there was also three boy who were all quite big - built like their Dad. One looked about Edward's age, he had blond spiky hair. Then there was another boy who looked about fourteen but still was quite muscular for his age. He also had blond hair like his brother but his wasn't straight and spiky his was curly. Then there was the guy who looked around my age or a bit older. He wasn't blond like the others he had dark brown hair almost black, his was also curly like the younger boy's. He was also well built like the others but he seemed leaner more graceful. Then when he saw me looking he broke into this huge toothy grin which displayed the cutest of dimples. His smile seemed contagious and in a second I was smiling like a lunatic too.


	3. Chapter 3:Talking

While I was standing there smiling myself silly in front of the most handsome guy I've ever seen Dad started introducing us.

"Welcome Garrett. I am terribly sorry that I wasn't at the airport for your arrival, I hope that you'll forgive me. Now let me introduce you to my family. You have already met my daughter Rose" I waved and mumbled shy hellos to the guests trying not to look at "him".

"These are my two sons: Edward and Tate." They shook hands and nodded greetings to each guest. "And this is my lovely wife Esme."

"Hello and welcome. Fell free to join us for dinner. We have two more guests coming to join us shortly sand we would much enjoy you're company." Mum prattled on, but I was too preoccupied to really take an notice of what she was saying.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Carlisle and your wonderful family. I also hold none of the airport upheaval against you. Now I'm guessing your eager to get your dinner under way your other guests will be here shortly so I shall make introductions short. This is my wife Charlotte and my three sons Jasper, Emmett and Benjamin." They all nodded and shook our hands. But when he touched me - Emmett - it was like an electric shock that invigorated the whole of my body.

"Hello Rose. Its great to meet you." Emmett laughed as he shook my hand obviously seeing my reaction to his touch.

"Yeah you too." I answered back lamely.

Soon Charlie and Bella arrived and dinner began. Extra chairs were brought in but the table just wasn't big enough for twelve so Emmett and I opted to sit at the breakfast bar to eat.

While eating Emmett kept quizzing me. He asked my age, my favourite sport, favourite actor and actress, best movie, hobbies, favourite food and weather or not I had a boyfriend - the answer being no and I swear I saw his face light up when I said that.

"What about you Emmett? What are you into?"

"Lots of stuff." He answered excitedly. "I like surfing like you but I also skate, snowboard, rock climbing and BMX - I like extreme sports. But I'm also into baseball, lacrosse, and football. My fave actor would have to be Ben Stiller and actress would have to be Kirra Knightly. I'm also sixteen so 'bout a year older than you. The best movie would have to be a tie between Zoolander and the Bourne movies. My hobbies include making stuff like out of wood on my lathe. I also do a bit of electrics, I like to pull things apart and stuff." Cool he liked woodwork too, it was one of my electives at school and I loved it. "My fave food would have to be Strawberries, I love them, I'm like addicted to them." I had to laugh at the way his face went all longing full when he talked about them. "And on the subject of having a boyfriend am sad to say I don't." He started howling when he said this. His whole body was shaking, everyone had stopped eating and was staring at him and I swore he was going to fall off his seat at any moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping Arrangements

By the time Emmett finally clamed down I was in hysterics too. We had to excuse ourselves from dinner to try and calm down. This didn't work out too well because whenever I looked at Emmett or he looked at me we would start another fit of giggling. Once everyone else had completed their meal they joined us downstairs in the rumpus room.

"Thanks for the recipe Charlie, it turned out quite good." Edward stated.

"Haha. Yes it was nice, but imagine what I would have done to it if I tried to cook it."

"You would have burnt it, mushed it - it would have turned out resembling dog food. No offence though Dad." Bella added, having fun paying out he Dad's cooking abilities; or lack there of.

After a while of sitting and talking it was nearly eleven so after Bella and Charlie left we started to organise sleeping arrangements for the Whitlock family. Garrett and Charlotte were allocated the guest bedroom, Ben was sleeping in Tate's room while Jasper had the sofa bed in the rumpus room, so Emmett was left without a bed.

"I guess I'll just have to sleep with you." He joked raising his eyebrows. He could though, I did have one those rollout mattress things under my bed… But I only just met the guy, yeah he seems nice but you never know.

"I'm so sorry about this Emmett if we could just find that inflatable bed." Dad apologised while running around half asleep trying to find the blow-up bed.

"Well you know Rose has that rollout b…" Edward pointed out.

"WHAT!!!!" I screeched a little too loudly considering Tate, Ben, Garrett, Charlotte and Mum were in bed.

"Well its just that if we can't find the bed and seeing that it is nearly twelve and that we all want to sleep, I can't really see any problem with it but it is just a suggestion what do you think Dad?" Edward continued.

"I suppose, I am quite tired so I'd like to get this sorted out quickly but what do you think Emmett?"

"Sure, I'm easy but Rose doesn't seem too keen…" His voice sounded disappointed as he said the last part.

"No, I'm happy with you staying in my room as long as you don't snore." I laughed half heartedly - Edward was so dead for this.

"Nah, I promise I don't." Emmett beamed.

"OK, well I'm glad that's sorted now goodnight everyone." I gave Dad a quick peck on cheek and followed him upstairs with Edward and Emmett close behind.


	5. Chapter 5: Bed

I let Emmett get changed in my room while I dressed, brushed my teeth, washed my face and put my hair up in the bathroom. When I was done it was about five to twelve and I was nearly dead. I stumbled into our room to find Emmett doing push-ups in just a pair of boxers. I have to admit he did look very sexy; the way his biceps bulged, they way his boxers fitted tightly… I think you get the picture.

"Why are you doing push-ups?" I enquired trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Because. I do. A hundred. Every. Night." He grunted between push-ups.

"That sounds like fun. But tell me how much longer your going to be 'cause I'm really tired here." I asked yorning.

"8." He grunted in reply.

I walked around him and snuggled into bed, by the time I was comfy he was done.

"Do you mind getting the light." I asked while Emmett nodded and walked over to the switch.

In the darkness I heard Emmett collapse on the small pullout single mattress that he was way to big for.

"Hey do you want to swap 'cause I think my bed will be better for you 'cause your feet are overhanging."

"Nah, I'll stay here but thanks for asking."

"You sure 'cause I don't mind."

"Well... Your bed is big enough for two. So then we could both sleep on the big bed…"

"WHAT!!… Sorry continue."

"…and we'd both be happy. But only if you want to 'cause I'm fine here if you don't want to." He wanted to sleep with me, well not in that way but still I've known him for like, not even a day what is this guy on…

"I suppose, just don't steal all the blanket."

"I promise I won't." he assured me and I could see in the dim moon-light that his face was cocerd with one of his huge, dimpled smiles.

When I awoke in the morning - some what disorientated, I was surprised to see Emmett's smiling face just centimetres from mine. Unaware of the arrangements made last night, I herled myself backwards hitting my head with a large "thump".

"What? When? Owwwwwwwwwwwwww." I mumbled trying to figure what was going on.

"Hahaha. How's your head. Don't you remember last night, I know I do." He said suspiciously, raising his eyebrows.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "GET OUT. GET OFF MY BED NOW!!!"

"Hey, sorry it was a joke nothing happened don't you remember. I'm sorry Rose. I'll was only stirring you." he mumbled.

"Oh, right I'm such an idiot." I whispered into my pillow.

"Hey, no you're not. No way you're an idiot." He whispered in reply, putting his arm around me in an effort to cheer me up.

"Hey what's going on in here?!" Edward enquire, nearly breaking down my door in his hurry to find out what was going on. He must have heard my earlier shouting.

"WHAT!!!" Edward shrieked seeing Emmett in bed with me with his arm round me.

Shit…


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing Happened

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"STOP TOUCHING MY SISTER NOW AND GET OFF HER BED!!!!" Edward yelled again while Emmett hurriedly jumped off the bed.

Edward was moving towards Emmett now. He looked angry before but now he looked plain evil; his eyes were slits, his face was red and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Hey Edward, hold up I didn't do anything I swear. Scouts honour." Emmett laughed uneasily, lifting his hands in a show of honesty.

"He's telling the tru…"

"What is going on here? Why were you all yelling?" Thank God Dad had interrupted because I think Emmett was about to get hit.

"This fuckwit," Edward tilted his head in the direction of where Emmett was standing, "was in the same bed as Rose with his arm round her."

"Edward Cullen never use that language again and especially not to address a guest. Now please take a step outside and cool down. I'll sort this out."

"Fine." As Edward walked out the door I saw that both Tate and Ben were standing outside trying to find out what was going on. Dad must have seen them too because he closed the door before continuing.

"So please enlighten me to… That's when I burrowed my head into my pillow. I didn't want to be there, in amongst what ever was going on. I felt really bad; Edward will hate Emmett from now on even though nothing happened. I could still hear the murmurs of the conversation going on so I pulled the pillow closer to my head. The voices were almost completely gone now an I started to think about yesterday morning. That was before the Hales arrived, I was out the back with Edward a rare occasion; usually Tate or Dad would be there but it was just me and him for a change and I really enjoyed it. We talked for hours forgetting the scorching sun on our backs, the perfect sets rolling under us: we were engrossed in our conversation.

Edward and I had been close; we came from the same orphanage and he had always been my only real friend even though he is two years older. We never really fitted in with the other kids at the orphanage so we stuck together. Even way back then he was protective of me and if someone was just to look at me in the wrong way Edward would be there to stop anything that might have happened (nothing ever did and I doubt it would have but it was nice to now he was there for me).

That's when the pillow was ripped from my face. I then saw Dad hovering over me and Emmett near his side.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Dad yelled. I was shocked Dad never yells he's the most well tempered man ever, I remember when Tate broke his antique bookshelf, it was over three hundred years old and he didn't even yell then.

"Sorry." I stuttered still taken by his earlier outrage.

"I'm sorry for yelling," he obviously seeing my stunned face. "But never do that again, why were you suffocating yourself in the first place?"

"Suffocating? I wasn't. I, I was just want to listen I could breath. I would never suffocate myself." Dad didn't look like he believed me.

Just then Edward and Mum came rushing in obviously alerted by Dad's unaccustomed outburst. Edward ordered Emmett outside and he closed the door once again.

"What happened?" Edward and Mum questioned at the same time

"Nothing, I swear. Now let me out. We have guests you know. Come on lets all go for a surf or something." With that I grab my swimmers and ran to the bathroom where I changed before grabbing my board and getting Emmett.

I found Emmett sitting outside on the side of the doorstep with the overgrown hibiscus bushes almost totally concealing him.

"Hey wanna go for a surf? The break's pretty good the swells 'bout four foot."

"Nah. I'll hang here. Mum and Dad will be up soon, well hopefully because it's already," he looked quickly at his Nixon watch, "ten thirty."

"Wow, seriously that late already. Well I'm going out before it gets crap. If anyone asks I'll be at Spoony's. Thanks." I started to walk away when I remembered what I wanted to say: "And sorry about what happened I didn't mean to get you into trouble. Anyway bye." With that and a departing wave I was off, running down the path that was heavily overgrown with hibiscuses, frangipanis, dwarf date palms and a whole array of other small, tropical, flowereing shrubs.

The beach was already quite full, so I retreated to the rocks where only surfers and body boarders dare to go. I made my way carefully over the rocks even though I had made the trip countless times in the past. I reached the furthest most tip of the rock ledge and pushed myself out into the water. I wished I had brought my wettie even though it is half way through the summer holidays.

When I got out there I was pleased to find Alice already out with Heath - her older brother who is one of Edward's closest friends. I came to a halt right next to Alice who was quite happy to see me.

"OMG. Who were all those people at your house last night I saw Charlie's car out front but who were those guys that got out of the Maxi Taxi. Details please." Alice lives next door to me so she always knows what's going on.

"Yeah, hey Alice love the new swimmers, they would be," I pretended to count on my fingers, "what your fourth pair this last two week. What do you do to them girl?" I was purposely avoiding her questions because one; she always gets angry which is so fun to watch, and two she has gone through four sets of bikinis in these first to weeks of the summer holidays.

"Don't be annoying! I hate people who change the subject. Now please answer." Heath and I were laughing at her, it was quite humorous the way her tiny fists slapped the water, her way her face went all red and how her voice went even higher. Just when I should have been answering a great wave came. I paddled onto it quickly. It was peeling evenly to the right. I popped up, cutting straight down for a bottom turn before shooting up to the lip. I then cutback to where the wave was breaking into a nice barrel so I crouched low ready for the wall of water to surround me so the real fun could start.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I tryed to make it longer and have more stuff in it. So please review it if you like it. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alice Wants To Meet The Hales

I have only ever been in two other barrels, and on my first one I lost control and ended up with a broken arm. The other one - which I caught last week closed out on me, so this barrel was way better. I was in there for about ten second, which I know doesn't sound long but it seemed like a year for me. I was crouched low; my right leg bet so that my knee was resting on my board. My left knee was nearly touching my face, my left hand was clamped to the rail. My right arm was bent right back with my fingertips trailing through the turquoise wall of water.

When I shot out of the end I heard clapping and wolf-whistling coming from Heath and Alice.

"Hectic barrel." Heath commented.

"Yeah, first one that's hasn't closed out or injured me." They laughed at this.

"So… Who are those people?" Alice asked, she's going to keep asking till I spill so I should.

"They're people from the US. They own heaps of hospitals over there and Dad is probably going to be their supplier. There over here to check out his stuff. Nothing to exciting."

"Cool. But there was like four of them. Why did so many come over?"

"There's five of them actually. I don't really know. Probably to have like a holiday as well. The whole family came over."

"Family?"

"God, twenty questions much. And yes they are a family. There are two parents; Garrett and Charlotte. Then there's the sons; Jasper who's like a year older than Ed, Emmett who's a year older than me and Ben who's like Tate's age."

"Oooooooooo. Are they hot?" Heath shook his head at this coment and I just laughed.

"Well you can come home with me and I'll introduce you and you can see for yourself."

"Don't encourage her, Rose. You know how she gets about guys" Heath laughed. So did I, remembering Alice swooning about Edward the first time they met, she sure is a sucker for good-lookers.

"Don't be mean!" Alice said poking out her tongue.

I caught three more waves before I heard Tate's shrill whistle from the beach. I waved to acknowledge that I heard him, and I paddled in with Alice and Heath close behind. I ran up to Tate and grabbed him in a big bear hug. He immediately started to fight me.

"Get off me. You're making me all wet." I let go off him and ruffled his hair.

"So. What's happening?"

"We're going out to lunch in about an hour so I had to come get you."

"Cool. I better get home and get ready. Where're we going?"

"Aro's, I think."

"Yum."

I walked home with my board under my arm, Tate on my right, Alice skipping on my left and Heath out front on his skateboard. I think he was showing off for Tate because he kept doing kick flips, manuals and grinding along the gutter. Tate's always wanted to learn to skate and Heath offered too but Mum said it was too dangerous. I think that's where Edward gets his "over protectiveness" from. I remember when I broke my arm surfing, she always disliked us surfing but when Dad's there she chills a bit, but she doesn't like us surfing without him. The only way we were allowed to surf by ourselves was after we joined our local "Nippers" club, and became proficient in both pool swimming and ocean swimming. Even knowing I could swim to save myself in swells over six foot high she still nearly banned us when I broke my arm. Luckily Dad talked her out of it so I can still surf now, not that I think she could have stopped us - we love it too much and she knows that.

"Hey. We're home."

"Hey Rose." Edward called walking down the stairs. "And who are these strays you brought home with you? I thought I told you not to do that, our family is big enough as it is." He joked. I just poked my tongue out at him while he did some freaky special handshake with Heath and threw Alice over his shoulder.

"Put me down." Alice wailed hitting her fists against Ed's back. We all just laughed.

"Heath, Alice. It's great to see you." Dad said coming out from his office. He shook Heath's hand, and hugged Alice after Edward set her back on her feet.

"What brings you over today?"

"We were out surfing with Rose and" I cut her off.

"She wants to meet the Hales." I said laughing. Heath and Edward just looked at each other and Dad gave a quiet chuckle.

"Of coarse Alice." Dad said turning to the stairs. "They will be pleased to meet you. Heath, you might like Jasper he is your age. Edward has already befriended him, as has Tate and Ben." Dad explained.

"What about the other one? What was his name? Emmett?" Alice asked expectedly.

"Yes, he is sixteen." Dad stopped there. Anger crossed his face quickly. I wonder what happened while I was gone. I thought we sorted everything out.

"Has anyone befriended him yet Carlisle?" She had to ask didn't she.

"He and Rose seem to get along." Again I saw anger flicker across his face before he composed himself.

"More then get along." I heard Edward say under his breath.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo. You so have to tell me everything later." Alice giggled.

Garrett, Charlotte, Jasper and Ben were sitting in front of the TV with Mum. They were conversation about lunch and the restaurant in which we were dining.

"Everyone this is Alice and Heath, two close friends of ours. They happen to live next door as well." Dad announced.

"Hello. I'm Garrett, this is Charlotte - my wife. My sons Jasper and Ben, and Emmett is having a shower right now I'll introduce you to him later."

"G'day." Heath said shaking everyone's hand.

"Hi." Alice sung.

"Will you be joining us for lunch?" Charlotte asked

"I don't know. Mum and Dad are out. We were just going to have hot chips" Mum cut Heath off.

"Of coarse you will be joining us for lunch. I don't think Aro will mind having to feed two more mouths."

"Yes, please join us." Dad added.

"Ok. Thank you. Well we should go home and get dressed. We'll be back at ten to. Is that alright?"

"Yes, yes. Hurry back." Mum answered.

"Well. I'm off to have a shower." I said after Alice and Heath had gone.

**AN: Thanks for all the people who have reviewed (not many), I really like it when people review and I was hoping I could get a few more people to. Also I know not much happens in this chapter its sort of just a filler. I'll update soon with more exciting stuff. Thanks for reading. WoooHooo.**


	8. Chapter 8: What?

I was on my way to my room to get my stuff for my shower when I ran into Emmett.

"Hey Rose. How was the surf?" Emmett asked

"Really good! I got a barrel! It was so much fun!" After I said that there was an awkward silence between the to of us. I studied Emmett's to see if anything was wrong, but his expression was blank.

"Well, I better go have a shower." I said turning for my room. Emmett caught my arm though, pulling me back around. Again my whole body tingled at his touch; like the first time he shook my hand.

"Wait. I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What's up?"

Ummmm… Well, I don't think your Dad likes me." He said with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, cheer up. Dad never stays mad at someone for more than a day so by tomorrow you'll be back in his good books."

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah. And anyway you told him the truth and I'm also going to tell what happens just to cement your story, so he really has no reason to be pissed at you" At this Emmett cheered up. "So is that all you wanted to talk about?" Emmett looked at is feet obviously not wanting me to see his face.

"No, but it can wait. You go have your shower."

"K." With that I walked into my room to get my dress and stuff, when I realised the spare bed was packed up, my bed made and all Emmett's gear gone.

"Hey Emmett how come my rooms all packed up and your stuff gone?"

"Do you think your Dad would have let me sleep in your room again after this morning's incident. And anyway he "found" the blow up bed."

"Gay I liked having you in bed with me it was like having a giant teddy bear in there with me." With that we both started laughing .

When I got out of the shower and walked back into my room I was surprised to find Alice sitting on my bed with a huge grin on her face staring of into space.

"Hey Al. What happening?" I started to go through my wardrobe trying to find my shoes. I found them and went to put them on next to Alice. She was still staring off into space when I sat down next to her.

"Hey Alice. Is anyone home? Hello." AI started wving my hand in front of her face. "Alice?" I then hit her with my shoe. That got her attention.

"Hey don't do that. You ruined my moment." I started to laugh.

"What moment would that be Alice?" I said still giggling.

"Well I was sort of more daydreaming but still you interrupted me."

"And what were you day dreaming about?"

"Jasper. think I might be in love Rose." That made me laugh even harder. "Hey shut up. I'm serious. Don't be mean." Alice said pouting.

"But Alice he's 18. The same age as Heath and three years older than you."

"Well Emmett's older than you."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Don't deny it Rose its quite obvious. Didn't you realise why Carlisle is angry with Emmett, he makes it obvious enough. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Slow down. I'm lost. What are you trying to say?" Alice shook her head.

"You ,must be the most unobservant person in the whole world. I only just met him and the way he said your name, the way his eyes lit up. He makes it damn obvious, He may as well be wearing a T-shirt that says "I love Rosalie Cullen"."

"Seriously? Dad's noticed this too?"

"Yes Rose. And Carlisle and me aren't the only ones who've noticed his infatuation, everyone has - well everyone but you."

Emmett likes me. I can't believe I didn't see it. I'm such an idiot. But Alice and Jasper that's just weird. But do I like Emmett, I don't want to lead him on. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so confused.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had camp. I hope you all like this chapter and again I'm going to say please review and thank you to all the people who have. And I know that this chapter is short but I have a big English assignment to do and a Tec one so this is sort of a filler. Thanks WoooHooo.**


	9. Chapter 9:Lunch Well Getting There

I sat there deliberating the new information that Alice provided me with. I can sort of see where she's coming from with the whole Emmett thing. And I have to say I do like him - a lot, but I only met him last night. Then her and Jasper - I don't even want to go there. I have to admit he seems nice enough, but eighteen year olds have different opinions to what relationships should be. I don't want my best friend to get hurt.

Alice pulled me out of my deep train of thought. "Come on its like nearly time to go. Go do your hair and meet me down stairs." With that she sauntered out of my room. I did as she said and went and straightened my hair with my wet/dry straightened.

When I walked down stairs both Mum and Charlotte were ready to go, sitting at the table talking to pass the time. Dad and Garrett were still in Dad's office talking business I guess. Edward, Jasper and Alice were sitting talking on the lounge near the snooker table talking and watching Emmett, Tate and Ben play.

"Hey where's Heath? Is he still coming?" I asked spotting his absence.

"Yeah he's still coming. Alice just sent him home to change." Jasper laughed, he must already be quite familiar with Alice.

"Well its not my fault he has absolutely no knowledge of what's suitable attire to wear to the one of the best, wee respected, expensive restaurants on the Northern Beaches. And not to mention his complete lack of fashion sense and clothing coordination." Everyone laughed, only laughing harder when Heath walked in and Alice's face turned savage.

"What do you call that?!" Alice half accused and half questioned her brother. "I told you to put something decent on, and that isn't even half decent - not even a quarter decent. Do I have to go home and personally pick you out some clothes." Everyone continued to laugh, but I just wondered what was so wrong with his outfit. He was wearing a pair of slightly faded Quicksilver jeans, a Element Tee, a pair of Nike High-tops and a his favourite Dragon sunnies.

"Seriously Alice what is wrong with this?" Heath questioned

"Well one the horizontal stripes don't match the faded vertical lines on your pants, and the aqua on those shoes don't go with the green and black of your shirt, and…" Mum cut her off.

"Come on everyone time to leave. And Alice stop pestering your brother he looks great in what he's wearing, and no one's going to notice the horizontal and vertical stripes or whatever you were going on about."

"Fine." Alice huffed defeated.

We all piled into the minivan - well all us kids did. Mum, Dad, Garrett and Charlotte rode in Dad's Mercedes. Edward was driving the van, he's on his red P's. Jasper was in the front seat next to him and they we're talking about the surf. In the middle row of seats there was Alice, me and Emmett, and of cause Alice made me sit in the middle next to Emmett - the little annoying, evil person. We were talking about the restaurant and Alice kept looking at Jasper. Then Tate, Heath and Ben were in the back. Heath was in the middle and they were watching a skating video that he had on his Iphone.

"…Yeah it has won like twenty food award things, it also has the best lamb shanks ever…" Alice was explaining to Emmett, he didn't seem to interested though. He was looking at me, which I actually found quite scary. Not because he was looking at me like he was going to kill me or anything though, I was scared because his eyes were so intense, so deep.

"Sounds yum." I could tell he was trying to be enthusiastic but he barely sounded interested.

I leaned close to Emmett a whispered so Alice wouldn't be able to hear "Are you ok? You sound a bit distracted."

"You would be too if you had to sit next to the hottest girl you've ever seen. You no you make it very hard for me to concentrate on anything else but you." He whispered back. That took me completely off guard and I leaned away from him very quickly trying to keep the look of utter disbelief off my face.

Emmett and Alice didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip - neither did I. We were all to preoccupied. Alice couldn't keep her eyes off Jasper, Emmett couldn't keep his eyes off me and I just sat there with thoughts racing round my head at 100 miles a hour. How could Emmett say I was the hottest girls he has ever seen. I'm pretty but even at my school there're prettier girls. And the way he looked at me - I wish I can hear what he's thinking. I'm also confused, very confused. I like him but even though I'm 16 I've never really had a boyfriend before so I wouldn't know what to expect. And he lives in America - so when would I see him? Ahhhhhhhhhh. I'm ready way to into this anyway I did only meet him yesterday.

Thoughts continued to swirl around my head until Tate pulled me to reality.

"Roooooooooooooossssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" He was leaning around and over the seat looking at me. "We're here. Hey!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face which made me jump.

"Right. Sorry." I climbed out of the car. Dad's car was already here and I could see the adults had congregated near the entrance. We quickly walked over them and inside.

"Carlisle its been too long my friend." Aro greeted Dad. He and Aro have been friends for ages. Aro used to be in the pharmaceutical industry before he retired and started the restaurant. He was one of Dad's role model - where he got his inspiration and knowledge from.

"Indeed it has. You're still going strong though. And I saw you just the other week on the news, only you could have won the best restaurant award five years running."

"Yes everyday we learn new skills and knowledge to add to the reservoir." Aro was always saying weird things that didn't relate to the topic at hand but I always found him insightful. "Now look at you Edward; taller still, and where's your Bella? Will she be joining us today?" Edward didn't have time to answer - Aro had spotted me. "And you Rosalie, (he was one of the few people who actually called me by my full name) you're getting more beautiful every time I see you. You'll soon have all the boys chasing after you." I blushed and mumbled thanks to my shoe. "Tate. My, my. You're becoming more like your father everyday. Alice, Heath it's a pleasant surprise to see you both here today. And might I say you're both looking brilliant." Aro then turned to the Hales. "And these must be your distinguished guests. I must say it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"The same goes for you, we have only heard great things about you and your restaurant. And please let me introduce my family and I. I and Garrett." He shook Aro's hand. "My wife Charlotte and my three sons Jasper, Emmett and Benjamin." They all shook hands.

**A/N: I no not a lot really happens in this chapter but please bear with me it will get better. And also please tell me if you have ideas for it because I think I need some inspiration. Thank you to all who review and I would love it if you continue to. WoooHooo. **


	10. Chapter 10:Teddy Bear

Lunch was nice. I had Aro's special pesto pasta. It was really yum. Alice made sure I sat next to Emmett which was slightly annoying because it was very awkward between us. We talked a bit but it was still weird.

We walked home after lunch - well Emmett, Alice, Ben, Tate and I did. We walked the coastal way while Edward, Jasper and Heath went to Shelly's for a surf. Mum, Dad, Garrett and Charlotte were going into Sydney. Mum and Charlotte were going shopping while Dad and Garrett were going to the Lab to do stuff for the pharmaceutical contract.

"This is nice ay?" Alice asked.

"Sorta. But it's too fucking hot in these pants." Tate complained.

"Hey don't swear Tate my mate. And its your own fault; who wears black skinnies in the middle of summer. Take them off if their really that bad. You have boxers on underneath, I don't think anyone will care." I told him.

"I'm not doing that. What retard walks round in their boxers. I'd rather die of heat exhaustion then go walking round in my unddies. What if someone saw me." Tate whined.

"Take mine." We all turned to Emmett who was holding out his cut off denim pants. "I don't know anyone here so I don't have to worry about being seen." We all just laughed as Tate quickly changed into Emmett's shorts.

"They're a bit big." Alice observed.

"Better big than freakishly tight." I said remembering last night and Emmett's scary boxers that made me think suss things. Luckily he was wearing looser ones now.

It was two hours before we finally reached home and by that time all the guys had taken off their to cool down so I was doing my best to keep my eyes off Emmett's bare chest. I was not succeeding to well, it wasn't my fault though, he has the best abs ever. It was totally, well, erotic, to say the least.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ben asked sounding bored.

"Ummmmmmmm. We've got board games, a pool, a home cinema, computers, a built in trampoline, a snooker table, a Wii, bikes and heaps of other stuff take your pick." I listed.

"Pool." Emmett said.

"Trampoline." Ben said.

"Same here." Tate added.

"I'm with Emmett. It's sooooooooo hot. I'll go get my swimmers." Alice informed us.

"LOL. We that's sorted I'm gonna go get changed too. Meet you in the backyard." I stated. I ran up stairs eager to get into the cool water. I put on my favourite bikini and put my hair back into a loose pony tail. I raced back down stairs and through the glass door into the backyard, grabbing a clean towel from the laundry on my way. I saw that Ben and Tate had both changed into their boardies and were taking it turns to do back flips and summersaults on the tramp. I entered the pool area and hung my towel over the fence before running and diving into the cool, crystal clear water.

I surfaced a short while later to find Emmett in the water with me.

"Isn't the water nice? It's so refreshing." I said standing up. Emmett immediately turned away which worried me what had I done?

"Rose you're top." Emmett said with his back to me. I looked down to see that the top strap off my bikini had come undone so my boobs were totally exposed.

"Oh God." I moaned as I grabbed the strap and started to tie it back up. Very tight this time.

"I'm so sorry about that Emmett." I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't see anything anyway so it was all good." Right then Alice dived in.

"Hey guys. This is great!"

We continued to swim and muck around in the water till about five. That's when everyone got home.

"How was the surf?" Tate inquired as soon as Edward got through the door.

"It was great. Shattered you didn't com." Edward teased.

"We had fun here." Alice informed.

"That's good. Oh, by the way your meant to go home now."

"K. Well bye everyone. Have fun." Alice said as she passed Mum. Dad, Garrett and Charlotte on her way out.

"See ya." we all chorused after her.

We had a BBQ for dinner. Then we swam until ten before we all headed off to bed.

"Night everyone." I said as I groggily climbed the stairs to my room.

"Night." Everyone called after me.

It was quite hot so I opened my window and turned on my fan before hopping into bed. I didn't even bother pulling my sheet over myself - it was just too hot. I couldn't get to sleep though. My room had cooled right down but I felt weird. I felt vulnerable, really unprotected. I jumped at every sound that I heard. I kept tossing and turning. When I finally realised why I couldn't sleep it was one in the morning.

I worked out that Emmett was the reason I couldn't sleep. Not because I was thinking about him or anything. It was because last night when he slept with me I felt safe; like he would shield me from any danger. But know that he wasn't here with me I felt defenceless. I laid there deliberating what I should do for a further ten minutes until I knew what I was going to do.

I went and slept with Emmett. He was asleep on the double, inflatable bed in the far corner of the rumpus room. I could see him quite clearly because the light from the full moon bathed the whole room in a dull glow. I could see my way to his bed where I carefully laid down next to him, making sure I wouldn't disturb him. He stirred once and I held my breath, but he just put his arm over my shoulder and continued to snooze. I feel fast asleep within a couple of minutes.

I awoke to a tickling feeling on my right arm. I absentmindedly swiped at whatever was irritating me. I heard a soft chuckle as I touched Emmett's hand. I opened my eyes to see Emmett smiling down on me. I was laying diagonally across the bed with my head on his chest.

"Hi." I whispered not wanting to wake Jasper who was still asleep on the sofa bed.

"Hello." Emmett whispered back. "How come you ended up in my bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. I need my giant teddy bear so I though I'd come down here and sleep with it." We both giggled at this and Emmett pushed a stray strand of my hair behind me ear.

"I'm glad you decided to come sleep with me. It was nice."

"I agree. I slept heaps well."

"You know I really like you Rose. Ever since I first met you, which I know was only like last night but straight away I felt a magnetism towards you." He laughed uneasily at the end.

"Well that was random. But I have to say I feel the At this Emmett smiled and I pecked him on the check.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. And as always I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does so thanks should go to her for creating the Cullens. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought or if you have anything you would like added or changed. Thanks WoooHooo.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Water's FREEZING!

We laid there for a further half a hour. We talked in each other's arms. It felt good - really natural. We could have stayed there all day, but when Emmett's stomach started rumbling we knew it was time for breakfast. I grabbed Emmett's had and we walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast? We have cereal, toast, yoghurt and fruit. I could make us a smoothie and we also have Easy Mac. So take a pick."

"Hmm. That's a hard decision. What were you going to have?"

"Probably a smoothie and a piece of toast."

"Well I think I'll have the same." I laughed.

"OK . Well do you want to do the toast while I make the smoothies?"

"Sure. How many pieces do you want?"

"Just one. The bread is in the bread box near the kettle and the toaster is in that cupboard. We have both grainy and white bread. Could I have white please." I said pointing out where things are.

"K, easily done."

"What fruit do you want in your smoothie?" I asked going through the fridge getting all the things I needed to make them.

"I don't know. How about a bit of everything?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

When I was done I turned around to see Emmett carrying a pile of toast over to the table. I had to laugh there had to be six pieces of toast there - or more.

"Hey what's funny. I'm a big boy, I need lots of food to keep me going." That just made me laugh harder. Emmett must have realised why I was laughing because he poked his tongue out at me and said:

"You know what I mean. You don't have to make everything suss." I just continued to giggle as I put the glasses down on the table and went to go get plates, knives, butter, Vegemite, peanutbutter, jam and honey.

I took a piece of toast off the pile and started spreading it with butter and Vegemite.

"Ooooo. I have to try some Aussie Vegemite." Emmett said in a terrible stereotypical Australian accent. I handed it to Emmett and he spread it thickly over the bread and took a huge bite. His expression changed quickly to a look of total disgust.

"Bin." Emmett managed to get out while he looked like he was trying not to throw up.

"Under the sink." Emmet sprinted and nearly wrenched the cupboard door off in his haste to spit out the mouthful of Vegemite toast.

"I guess its an acquired taste." We turned around to see Edward standing at the doorway.

"Hey Eddie." I greeted him. He stopped laughing immediately and his expression turned sour.

"Don't call me that you know I don't like it."

"Well you seem to when it's Bella calling you it." I smiled evilly and started to do an impersonation of Bella. "Oh Eddie. Oh Edward. Yes! Eddddiiiieee! Ed! Eddddddddddddddwarrrrrrrrrrdddddd! YES!!" I was trying very hard to keep a straight face. Emmett was howling in the background and Edward looked like he was going to kill me.

"Oh you're so dead." Edward said smiling mischievously.

He started to come towards me so I got up and ran. He was too fast for me though, and he soon picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down. I was only mucking around. I bet Bella doesn't sound anything like that." I pleaded

"You know you're not helping the situation." Edward sniggered. He carried me out the backdoor and into the backyard. He ten opened the pool gate. I started kicking and pounding at his back.

"Put me down Edward. Don't you dare throw me in the water." He laughed again.

"Fine but never call me that again." I let out a sigh f relief as he stared to lowering me to the ground.

He was just about to set me on my feet when he quickly spun and threw me into the water. I screamed as the freezing water engulfed me. I surfaced quickly.

"I hate you Edward. I'm gonna get you back one day." I laughed evilly. Edward just shook his head and went to leave. Emmett was already behind him though and as soon as he turned around Emmett pushed him in backwards. We howled with laughter as he surfaced looking totally pissed.

Emmett bent down near the edge of the pool. "I'll pull you out Rose." I started to swim towards him but again Edward was too fast. He speedily swam over to Emmett, grabbed his arm and tugged him in. Emmett did a flip into the water and made a huge splash.

He surfaced with a huge grin on his face. Edward and I were already laughing and Emmett joined in.

"I guess I should have expected that." Emmett mused.

"Yeah." Edward agreed. We heard laughter from behind us and we turned to see Jasper, Garrett, Charlotte, Mum and Dad at the door. Both Dad and Garrett were rolling there eyes and shaking their heads. Jasper, Charlotte and Mum were all laughing.

"Come on kids. Time to get out before you freeze to death." We all climbed out of the pool and started shivering in the cold air. Mum quickly brought us some towels and instructed us to stay outside until we were dry. Mum hates wet footprints trough the house especially on her polished Brushbox floor.

"Well seeing that I'm already wet I'm going for a surf." Edward announced; grabbing his board and wettie before running down the side path and out the gate. I turned to Emmett who was standing next to me with half his towel round me because I was still shacking uncontrollably.

"Ddddo yyou wannt tttto ggoo foorrr aa surrrf?" I managed to say with my teeth chattering.

"HELL YEAH!! I've been waiting to since I got to."

"Iiii'lll ggo gettt myy stttufffff." I chattered again. I ran inside grabbing a pair of Speedos and boardies for Emmett. Then I went into the laundry and quickly changed into my old one-piece and pulled my wettie half on. I ran back out side and chucked the boardies and Speedos to Emmett.

"I'm just doing to go ask dad if you can borrow his board and his thermal rashie - you'll need it trust me. You can get changed in the laundry if you want." I said without stuttering - my teeth had stopped chattering thank God, I was getting a sore jaw.

"K thanks."

I ran back inside to find Dad. He was at the kitchen table.

"Dad can Emmett borrow your board? And your thremal rashie?"

"Sure as long as my board doesn't end up in two parts he can use it anytime." I raced upstairs to get his wetsuit-rashie then back out to Emmett.

"Here you go it should fit." He pulled it on and it did fit him quite well.

"Which board am I using." I pointed to the 6"1" thruster with rampant lion on it. "Sweet. Is that one your's?" He nodded towards the 5"7" thruster with peace signs on it. I shook my head.

"That's Tate's. He's really into world peace and antiwar stuff. Mines this one." I picked up a 5"8" thruster that was completely white except for the small wolf that was between the three fins.

"I'm not really into having pictures on boards. I like plain white. It seems to make people focus more on the surfer and not the pretty board they're on."

"I get you." Emmett agreed nodding his head. "What's with the wolf though?"

"Oh, that? That's the shaper's symbol - like his signature."

"Cool. Do you know the guy who made these. They're really well made. They've got slim lines, great curves and seem really manoeuvrable."

"Yeah they are. And actually my mate Jacob made that one." I said pointing to the board in Emmett's hands. "His Dad Billy's like one of the best shapers in Australia, and Jacob's not far behind."

"Sounds good. I'll have to meet them, and see if I can get one made."

"Yeah. Jake would love to meet you." I said grabbing his hand and anning out the side gate.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. And I know in the real book (which Stephanie Meyer owns not me - its so shattering) Rose hates Jacob but in mine they're friends. Please review and tell me if there are any changes or additions you'd like made. Thanks, WoooHooo!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Blacks

We dumped our boards near the beach and Emmett zipped up my wetsuit. I was about to put my leggy on when I herd my name being called from behind.

"Rose!" I turned to see Jacob running down the beach with Casey by his side. Casey's Jacob's black Labrador.

"Hey Jake!" I called back, giving him a high-five as he came to a stop in front of me. "And hello to you too Casey." I said patting Casey on the head.

"Its great day today. I see Edward's already out there. Who's your friend?" Jake inquired seeing Emmett.

"I'm Emmett. My family and I are staying with the Cullens while my Dad makes business arrangements with Carlisle." Emmett informed thrusting out his hand which Jacob happily shook.

"Cool. I've never met a yank before. You surf?" Jake asked spying Carlisle's board that was strapped to Emmett's leg.

"Yeah but the surf's usually a lot more gnarly over there. So are the other surfers. Sometimes it's shit scary."

"Like Lords Of Dogtown?" Jake asked excitedly - that was one of his all time favourite movies.

"Nah. Not that bad. It's like that in some area's but ours is a bit more civilised."

"Sounds fun. Anyway lets get out there." Jacob said running off into the water. Emmett and I followed hastily and paddled out to Edward.

"Hey Jake. How's Billy going?" Edward asked when we came to a stop beside him.

"Dad's good. He always is."

"that's good and how's Alpha going?" Alpha is the name of Billy's surfboard making business.

"It's going great. We just got ten orders so Dad and I will be rushed off out feet for then next month. But it's not as bad as at Christmas. We had to get a few guys in to help it was so bad."

We surfed till eleven. Well Emmett and Jacob surfed - more like showing off actually; doing things like aerials and riding the wave backwards. Edward and I just sat there laughing at them trying out do each other. Then Emmett and I went back to Jake's. Emmett wanted to see his set up and a few of their boards.

"Shit Jacob, its like a full on factory back here." I commented gawking at the multiple machines, equipment and half made boards that filled the small shed and three quarters of his backyard.

"Yeah, we've upgraded a bit. Seeing we're getting more orders we have to make the boards quicker and the machines do that. It takes some of the fun and some of the character and individuality out of the board but what can you do? Anyway it's worth it."

"I like this one. " Emmett was holding a 6" black, red, yellow and orange striped board.

"Yeah that's one of our showroom pieces. We're going to be making a couple more though if you're interested." I laughed at his last comment.

"God Jake he's been here for not even five minutes and you're already trying to flog him a board. You're such a salesman." I said shaking my head with.

"Hey that's what business is about. If you don't push you're stuff no one will buy it."

"It doesn't matter. AI am actually interested. Put my name down for one. I'll have to ask Dad though when we get back though." Emmett said admiring the board.

"Talking of fathers, I'll go get Dad he'll like to see you Rose and I think he'll like meet you Emmett." Jake said walking inside to get Billy.

"Ah Rosy (Billy is the only person I know who calls me Rosy - not that I mind it). How're you?"

"I'm heaps good thanks Billy. What 'bout you?"

"I'm still dancing." We all laughed, Billy was in a wheelchair you see. He had a bad surfing accident an about five years back. He nose dived terribly, landed on a sand bank, nearly broke his neck and became a paraplegic. He still gets on fine but not being able to surf pisses sometimes.

"And who's this best of a boy?" Emmett laughed self-consciously.

"I'm Emmett. I'm staying with Rose. My Dad's going to contact Carlisle's drugs in his hospitals." We laughed at Emmett's use off the word "drugs".

"Sounds fun. Anyway would you and Rose care to join us for lunch? We're having prawns on rolls and I think we could spare a few prawns and a couple of rolls - can't we Jake?" He said jabbing his son in the ribs.

"Yeah sure wanna stay?" Jake asked. I looked at Emmett who shrugged.

"Sure we'll love that. Prawns are my fave." I answered for both of us.

**A/N: I know it's not the longest chapter - it's sort of a filler anyway I hope you liked it. WoooHooo.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Game

"So tomorrow at two at Dixie Park?" Jake asked - we're meeting up to play some footy. Jacob's great at it, if he doesn't become a world class surfer he'll be world camp League player. Not that he only plays league, he's also into Union, Oz Tag and AFL. He doesn't really compete in those though - Leagues his forte. He's even in the Manley Sea Eagles under sixteen talent squad.

"Yeah we'll be there. Won't we Em?"

"No way I'd miss it. I want to see if be and my bros can beat some Aussie butt!" Emmett shouted excitedly. We all just laughed.

"K, well see you all later." said hugging both Jacob and Billy.

"Yep. You two have fun and I'll be there tomorrow." Billy said after shaking Emmett's hand.

"Come on guys hurry up! We need to get going. We said We'd be there at two, and it's quarter to now." Emmett yelled in a panic, trying to get everyone and everything into the cars so we could get there on time.

"Chill bro. Mum, Dad, Carlisle and Esme are all ready to go. So are we for that matter, you're the one that's holding us up. Come on Rose get him into the car." I did as Jasper said. I grabbed Emmett by the hand and immediately stopped what he was doing at looked at me.

"Come on Em. Stop being all control freaky. We'll get there." I planted a quick peck on is check and dragged him through the door which Jasper locked.

We arrived at the field just after the adults. Jacob and Billy were already there. Billy was sitting at the side lines of the playing field that Jacob had marked out with witches hats. Jacob was practicing his kicks with Heath who we had also invited. Alice was there too she's our ref - she's very stringent when it comes to rules. Dad shook hands with Billy and introduced the Hales. Mum hugged Billy and he gave her a quick greeting peck on her check. She then unfolded two camping chairs for Charlotte and herself beside Billy's wheelchair.

"This should be fun. I've never seen this League before. I don't know who I should be rooting for though. I would go for my boys, but I like to go for the winners and I have a feeling they're going to be shown up by your's." Charlotte said to Mum as I ran out onto the field to join the others.

"…You can only pass the ball backwards or otherwise its classed as a forward pass and the opposite team will get the ball." Jacob was in the middle of explaining the rules to Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Garrett. "Now, tackles. Ok, so we'll play with held - so you don't have to actually tackle the person and get them on the ground, you just have to hug them." He displayed what he meant on Tate. He was about to continue when I butted in.

"Hey why can't we play real tackle? It's cos of me isn't it?! Well I can look after myself! I won't get hurt!" I hated being treated like a piece of glass just because I was a girl. I'm as good as any of them and sometimes they need to be reminded.

"Sorry. But I don't want you to get hurt. Not that we would do it on purpose - but accidents happen."

"Stuff yous! I'd rather not play if we have to play pussy "hold". I know I was being childish and irrational but they piss me off sometimes.

"Hey come on Rose, it won't be the same without you." Emmett tried to cheer me up.

"Yes Rose, calm down. Don't ruin this for us all. We do have your best interests a heart." I knew they all meant well but I have a slight issue with anger management and self control so I wasn't about to drop everything and say sorry for my poor behaviour…

"Fuck off! I'm going for a run! Have fun!" I almost screamed, turning and sprinting towards the footpath that looped around the whole park.

Running always had a calming effect on me, and today was no exception. By the time I had got half way round the park my anger had dissipated and I sat down at a bench to catch my breath before heading back. 

I felt very embarrassed as I walked over to the guys who were playing happily. Emmett saw me and ran straight over.

"Hey. You feeling happier now Grumpy?" Emmett asked, laughing lightly at the name he had called me.

"Yeah, sorry bout before though. I feel really embarrassed about it." At this I blushed. Emmett just laughed before throwing me over his shoulder and running back to the others to continue the game. 

"Hey look who it is. Miss Moody herself." Jasper said laughing.

"Glad you decided to come back. The Yanks could do with another player on their side." Jacob said as Emmett placed me on the ground. I took Heath's spot in the front row next to Emmett. It was Ben, Emmett and myself in the front row and Garrett, Jasper and Heath at the back. O the other team Edward and Dad were up front while Jacob and Tate were at the back.

"This is a bit unfair isn't it." Alice said as she ran to collect the ball.

"I agree shouldn't I be on the other team, it would be even then." I said.

"No way. We need you here. We're already down by fifteen points." Emmett admitted. I had to laugh - they must be pretty bad if their losing by that much already.

"So how many tries have you scored?" I asked.

"None but with you here we'll knock 'em dead in no time." Heath laughed. 

"That's twenty one points to three! So much for Rose helping you out!" Edward yelled excitedly from the try line.

"But it isn't fair though. You have Super Speed on your side." Ben whined.

"Thanks, I like that Super Speed - SS. It could also stand for Super Sexy, yep that's me alright." Edward laughed.

"Yeah well at least team isn't up itself. Seriously, I don't know how anyone puts up with it - your all so up yourself." I shot back at him.

"Shut up Rose. You're just jealous that you're not as fast, smart, good-looking and not as good a surfer we are." Edward shot back.

"Well I think you both should shut up." Dad said as he intercepted a pass from Garrett.

"Game over!" Alice yelled. 

"No fair. I was about to score." Jasper pouted at her. I seriously think something is going on there, but oh well.

"Haha. Well sorry Jasper, you've already been playing for two hours. I think we all need a break." 

"Fine." Jasper huffed.

"That was fn wasn't it?" Dad asked jogging up to Emmett and myself.

"Yeah, it was mad fun. We'll have to get you to play a game of baseball with us. Hopefully we'll be able to beat you then." Emmett suggested.

"Yes that sounds great." Dad agreed.

"Who wants the last piece of fish?" Billy asked from across the table. We were sitting outside Harry's Seafood enjoying good old Fish N Chips for dinner after our exhausting game.

"No thanks." Mum declined.

"Same here." Tate added. Alice, Charlotte, Ben and I all shook our heads as well. It was going to be between the "men".

"How bout we cut it into sevenths? Then we can all get some." Emmett explained.

"Yeah great idea, we can all have a crumb each." Jasper said, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity.

"Well I won't have any so that leaves you with a sixth each." Heath said.

"I'm quite full myself." Jacob added.

"Well that's a fifth each. That means we'll get two crumbs each now." Edward laughed.

"Well I'm not too fussed." Dad admitted.

"Two and a half crumbs each now." Edward joked. 

"Well I think I'll survive without it." Garrett said.

"Anyone else not interested?" Jasper asked.

"Well now that you mention it, I don't feel that strongly about another piece." Billy admitted.

"Well that sorts it out we'll go thirds." Emmett said breaking the piece of fish into three roughly equal chunks.

**AN: I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay but there was Christmas and then I moved house and the internet was down for a while and New Year so this chapter is longer to make up for that. I hope you like it and I was wondering if I should continue because I just don't think anyone out there really likes it. Anyway review if you want me to keep going. Thanks WoooHooo. **


End file.
